Ruca X Fist
Character Fist © Amanda2324 Ruca Milda © Windwarrior234 Support 'Support Level C' Fist: ...Come on, Victory! A little higher this time. Victory: *snorts, pumping his wings to gain altitude before commencing another dive* Fist: ...much better! Ruca: *watching the wyvern from below* Amazing.... Fist: *has Victory land, and then dismounts, patting the wyvern* Okay, we can break now. Hungry? Victory: *yawns, curling up to take a nap* Fist: *rolls eyes* Fine, we can eat later. Ruca: *decides to approach* Uh...h-hello there! That was you in the air just now, right? Fist: *looks at him* Yeah, that was me. What's up? Ruca: *smiles nervously* I-I just wanted to compliment you; those were amazing tricks! I had never seen a wyvern do that before. Fist: *smirks* Thanks; my grandfather taught me everything I know. You got any battle skills? Ruca: I mainly use a broadsword...*indicates the rather large sword strapped to his back* Fist: *raises an eyebrow* I could never fathom how someone can actually fight with one of those things... it looks really hard. Ruca: *shrugs* I'm just used to it, I suppose...it's kinda heavy, but once you get the strength to use it, it's like a regular two-handed sword. Fist: *nods* Well, that's cool - are you a mercenary? Ruca: *nods* Yes, I am. I haven't been able to get a commission recently, though. This area doesn't seem to have a need for mercenaries. Fist: *nods* Tell me about it... my sister and I have been here for about a week, and we've only had two short jobs. We can't move on yet, though, our grandfather is supposed to meet us here in a few days. Ruca: I see...that's pretty rough. I'm waiting for a guildmate of mine to return from her mission, but she's been taking awfully long. Either she got into trouble or is just taking her sweet time getting things done... Fist: Huh. Well, I hope everything turns out all right... what kind of fighter is she? Lance? Sword? Axe? Ruca: *chuckles* She actually uses nothing but her fists. Fist: Huh... interesting... so, she just dodges melee weapons, and some how manages to get close enough to beat people up? Ruca: That's pretty much how it works; she normally wears gauntlets or brass knuckles to give her that fatal edge. Fist: Hmph. Most everyone in my family are wyvern riders or pegasus knights; but one of my uncles decided he wanted to be an axe-wielder instead. Which is fine, I guess... Ruca: It's good to have diversity on the battlefield. Fist: True, it is; we're weak against archers and snipers, as you know. Fili Shields are expensive and hard to come-by, and even when we do get them, berserkers and other axe users tend to have the upper-hand. Ruca: My guildmates have a very grand diversity; from swordsmen and mages to knights and fliers, we've got most of it panned out. Fist: Hm, you guys sound like you'd be a hard group to beat. Ruca: I suppose so, but we've never all been on the field at once. Fist: Why not? Ruca: Our guild leader has it where we don't all go onto the field unless the situation requires it. So far, we haven't needed to. Fist: So then most of you can hold your own in battle, I take it. Ruca: *nods* For the most part, yes. Fist: Hm. Well, best of luck to ya in life. Though I'm sure you won't need it. Ruca: Thanks; to you as well! *thinking; I'll probably need all the luck I can get* Fist: *nods, turning to Victory* Now are you ready to eat? Victory: *opens one eye and then lifts his head* Fist: Good, 'cause I am too. *turns to Ruca* You want something to eat? We've got extras. Ruca: *is tempted to decline, but his hunger says otherwise* If you wouldn't mind having me.... Fist: *shrugs* It's no problem. *takes out a bag, hands it to Ruca, and then another bag which he opens and tosses to Victory* Ruca: Thank you *begins to eat* Fist: *eats his own food* Like I said, it's no trouble. Do you have any siblings, Ruca? Ruca: No, I'm an only child. Apparently, I would've had an elder step-brother, but he was stillborn. Fist: That's rough... at least you made it. Ruca: That's what my father said, but that's about the only positive thing he's said... Fist: *frowns* He's not a very positive guy, I take it? Ruca: He's not an any-kind of guy; he's practically emotionless. Fist: *raises an eyebrow* Uh-huh... sounds strange if you ask me. Ruca: If I knew how he got like that, it would probably help matters. Fist: ...hm...has he always been like that? I mean, as far as you remember. Ruca: *nods* Yes, he has. Maybe it's just his personality, but I can't be too sure. Fist: Have you ever asked him about it? Or maybe someone whose known him longer than you? Ruca: I tried asking my mother, but she doesn't know about it either. Apparently, he's always been heartless. Fist: You mean heartless as in not caring about anyone, cold anc cruel, or just heartless as in no emotions? Ruca: Uh....all of the above? Fist: ...hm... why'd your mom marry him, then? Ruca: It's not like she had a choice; it was more of an arranged thing than anything. Fist: Huh... seems a lot of these arranged marriages don't turn out the best... Ruca: *shrugs* I can't be too sure; I just know what I've experienced. Fist: *shrugs* Well, of everyone I've talked too, it just doesn't seem to work out. Then again, that's only like... five couples, unless we count your parents, than that's six. Maybe there are some out there that worked... Ruca: Maybe....*looks at the time* Oh, damn! I gotta go! My guildmates wanted to meet me and I'm late! Thank you for the meal, sir! Fist: *nods* Anytime, best of luck to you. 'End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Ruca: *practicing with his broadsword* Ha! *cuts a tree nearly in twain* Fist: Daggumit, the old man still hasn't shown up. >.< *has Victory land nearby where Ruca was training* I might just have to leave these parts without him. Ruca: *hears the sound of a wyvern's wings* Huh? Fist: *doesn't notice him* Bah, come on, Victory; wanna practice some more. Victory: >.< *plops himself on the ground, and curls up to take a nap* Fist: *dismounts* Fine, fine, ya lazy lizard... Ruca: *chuckles a bit* Looks like he's as lazy as ever. Fist: *looks over* Eh? Oh, hey, Ruca. What's up? Ruca: Not much; I've just been training a bit in the area when I heard you land. Just thought I'd come by and say hi. Fist: *nods* Well, I'd be training too, but rocky here *knocks on Victory's head* needed another nap. Ruca: Well, why don't you and I spar a bit? That ought to help. Fist: *chuckles* Yeah, sure. *grabs his lance and prepares himself* Ruca: *draws his broadsword* Whenever you're ready. Fist: *nods, and makes a quick lunge forward* Ruca: *blocks the thrust with his sword, then pushes forward to knock Fist away* Fist: *Takes a step back to avoid it, and then goes to the side, using his lance to keep Ruca's sword busy until he can get into a new position. He brings his lance back, and thrusts it forward again* Ruca: *the lance blade glances his side* Ugh! *uses the flat of his sword to hit Fist* Fist: Oof... *staggers back* Hmph. *thrusts forward again* Ruca: *blocks the thrust, then swings out in a wide arc* Fist: *barely jumps back to dodge it, but falls backwards in the process* Daggumit... *grabs his lance with both hands to help defend himself if need be* Ruca: *brings the sword straight down, putting all of his weight onto it* Fist: *pushes up on his lance, gritting his teeth. He manages to pull a leg up and kick Ruca in the gut* Ruca: *falls back, dropping his sword* Ugh.... Fist: *quickly gets up, but does not try to lunge* ...I don't attack a weaponless spar partner. If you were really my enemy, that'd be another story. *grins* Ruca: *grins back* Hehe, thanks. I concede. Fist: That was pretty good. I think Victory shares that opinion. *looks at Victory* Victory: *quickly puts his head down and pretends to be asleep* Ruca: *laughs* Thanks; normally, people shy away whenever they see how big my sword is *picks up the discarded weapon* Fist: *smirks, shrugging* Yeah, well, I like a good challenge. It's amazing how fast you can move hauling around that big thing. Ruca: I've been training with it for years; I guess I'm just used to it. Fist: *nods* Well, practice makes perfect. So when did you start using the sword? Ruca: I started training with sword when I was about nine or ten, but I didn't start using broadswords until I was thirteen. Fist: So you've been training with a broadsword for quite awhile now, I take it? Ruca: *nods* Yes, for about five or six years now. Fist: I've only been riding for...tsk, six years. I've had a lance in my hand since I was about 5. My grandfather was big on making sure his kids and grandkids had some sort of means to protect themselves should something happen. Ruca: *blinks* Wow, that's a long time! You were basically raised as a soldier! Fist: *nods* Yeah, my grandfather thought it was best. I wouldn't speak negatively of it, ever. Ruca; At least you learned for a good reason! Fist: *smirks, nodding* Yep. Even when I leave the army, I don't plan on laying down my lance until the day I die. I want to be as good a father as mine, and a good grandfather, too. Perhaps even Great Grandfather, and great great grandfather, should time permit... but in the end, I just want to be there for my family. Ruca: *laughs and nods* That's very noble of you! Fist: *grins* Well, do you have any family? Ruca: Besides my father and mother, no. But you already know about that from last time. Fist: Yeah, but I mean like aunts, uncles, cousins, maybe? Grandparents? I have all of those, we're a close-knit family. Except one cousin moved far away to pursue a job, but we get to see him every now and then. Ruca: Oh, yeah! i have two aunts, an uncle and about five cousins. And one grandfather, but I haven't seen him in years....We're all just kind of scattered about the place. Fist: Well that's all right. Do you get to see your cousins very often at all? Like maybe for special holidays or something? Ruca: Sometimes; most of the time we meet, it's purely by chance. Fist: Huh... so are any of your cousins older than you? Ruca: Two of them are, but all the others are younger. Fist: *nods* So, how about your guild? Do you consider them family? Ruca: *smiles* I consider them closer than my family. Fist: *smirks* Nice. Victory: *snorts* Fist: *glares at him* Oh, so now you awaken, your majesty >.< I'm busy, go back to sleep or something. Victory: *growls* Ruca: *chuckles* Victory doesn't seem too happy with you. Fist: Yeah, well... he just wants to get some more exercise. *rolls eyes* Ruca: Really? He always seemed so lazy whenever I've seen him. Fist: *laughs* Babies eat, sleep and cry, he eats, sleeps, and exercises. He's good in battle, though. Ruca: I would hope so! *pauses for a moment* Um...I think I need to go.... Fist: *raises an eyebrow, but shrugs* Okay, see ya later, Ruca. Ruca: *waves his farewells before he leaves* Fist: *does a two-finger salute* 'End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Ruca: *is knocked against a tree by an armored man* Ugh! Man: Foolish little brat.... Fist: *is flying overhead, he looks down and sees the skirmish* ...hey, that's Ruca! Come on, Victory! Victory: *snorts, going into a dive* Fist: *shouts* Hey, moron! Up here! *the man looks up and sneers* Man: Who are you? Ruca: F-Fist.... Fist: *has Victory swoop in so he can try to attack the man, but the mans armor is stronger than he expected* I'm Fist, grandson of the great Colten! Release my friend, or else! Man: Or what? You'll hit me with a metal stick and that overgrown lizard? Ruca: *gets up and goes to attack the man again, but the man blocks his movement and knocks him aside* Man: Don't you ever give up? Fist: >.< Actually, I plan on impaling you. *puts away his iron lance and takes out his heavy lance* Thank you, grandfather! *goes in to attack again* Man: *the heavy lance cuts part of his armor* Gah! *swings his axe around and hits Victory* Ruca: *brings out an Armourslayer* You're finished! *attacks the man, forcing him on the defensive* Victory: *growls as he's sent to the side, but he recovers and heads back into the fray* Fist: You'll pay for that! Man: *knocks Ruca away, then rounds on Fist* Let's see you try! Fist: *growls, whispering to Victory* We have to be careful, he's more experienced than we are. *looks through his lances* Iron... javelin... aha! Axe Reaver! *puts away his Heavy Lance and takes out his Axe Reaver* A true warrior is always prepared! You, on the other hand, must be prepared to die! *attacks* Man: *surprised, goes to block, but the Axereaver shatters his weapon* Gah! Ruca: *uses his armourslayer and kills him from behind* Phew....that was close.... Fist: *panting* Your telling me... I'm glad I spent the extra money to get an axe reaver... >.< But what was the guy after you for, anyways? Ruca:....He was one of my father's men.... Fist: One of your fathers men... okay... I don't get it. Why's your father after you? Ruca: *sighs* He ALWAYS sends guys like that after me; it's supposed to "toughen me up" and make me more of a man. *scoffs* Biggest load I've ever heard.... Fist: Uh-huh... your father is weird... my grandfather took the time to teach me and spar with me to make me tough. And he still does. Ruca: My father doesn't care, that's the problem! *sighs*...Have you ever heard of a man named Asura? Fist: I've heard the name, but not much on the man. Who is he? Ruca:....He's cruel. Merciless. Just one notch below pure evil, and that's cutting it close. Fist: *growls, whispering to Victory* We have to be careful, he's more experienced than we are. *looks through his lances* Iron... javelin... aha! Axe Reaver! *puts away his Heavy Lance and takes out his Axe Reaver* A true warrior is always prepared! You, on the other hand, must be prepared to die! *attacks* Man: *surprised, goes to block, but the Axereaver shatters his weapon* Gah! Ruca: *uses his armourslayer and kills him from behind* Phew....that was close.... Fist: *panting* Your telling me... I'm glad I spent the extra money to get an axe reaver... >.< But what was the guy after you for, anyways? Ruca:....He was one of my father's men.... Fist: One of your fathers men... okay... I don't get it. Why's your father after you? Ruca: *sighs* He ALWAYS sends guys like that after me; it's supposed to "toughen me up" and make me more of a man. *scoffs* Biggest load I've ever heard.... Fist: Uh-huh... your father is weird... my grandfather took the time to teach me and spar with me to make me tough. And he still does. Ruca: My father doesn't care, that's the problem! *sighs*...Have you ever heard of a man named Asura? Fist: I've heard the name, but not much on the man. Who is he? Ruca:....He's cruel. Merciless. Just one notch below pure evil, and that's cutting it close. Fist: Okay, I'll be sure to either avoid him, or impale him on sight. But what does he have to do with your father? Ruca: He IS my father... Fist: ...oh. ...>.< I'll still impale him when I see him, but since he's your dad, I'll be sure to give him a proper buriel service. Ruca: *bitterly* Don't worry; I'll probably join you in the slaying. Fist: ...what's the matter? You don't seem particularly thrilled by the idea. Ruca; *sighs* He's still my father; even if i hate him with a burning passion, I don't know if I could strike him down. Fist: ...I guess I can understand... Ruca: I still have my guildmates and friends like you, Fist, so I'm not too worried about it yet... Fist: Okay. Well, I'm glad that that guy wasn't able to hurt you to much. Ruca: *smiles a bit* I've taken worse before. Thank you for helping me; I'm sorry that Victory got injured a bit. Fist: *shrugs, patting Victory* Ah, he'll be all right. He'll just be extra lazy later on. Right, boy? Victory: *snorts* Ruca; *smiles* That's good that he'll be okay! Fist: *grins, nodding* Yep. Well, I should probably get going. Victory will need some food before to long. Take care, Ruca. Ruca: *nods* You too, Fist. Thank you again! Fist: *grins and gives a two-finger salute before Victory takes off* 'End of Support A ' Ruca, Gentle Swordsman, and Fist, Loyal Flyer The two crossed paths on multiple occassions, which only served to strengthen their friendship. Fist's family were very accepting of Ruca, even if he wasn't a lance-weilder. Fist, his sister, and his grandfather protected Ruca, and Ruca protected them in return. After a few years, when the two teens had grown into men, they took out Ruca's father together, ridding the world of a cruel character.